


You have to work with people

by jimicus



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimicus/pseuds/jimicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylah and Scotty have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"He deserved to have his neck broken."

"What did he do?"

"He...he took liberties" 

"Liberties with what?"

"It is none of your affair Montgomery Scotty!" 

"It wasn't my affair until you tried to kill a fellow cadet...for what exactly?"

Silence...

"He didn't try to force anything? Or maybe, oh hell...."

"No Scotty, he put his arm around me. I didn't like it"

"Then tell him to shove off...don't kill him! He was just trying to flirt I wager" 

"Why am I Cadet now?"

"You are in Starfleet..."

"Thats not what I mean, when we were in battle together you called me 'Lassie'. Why not now?" 

"I dunno...respect for you....its a habit with women I enjoy having around but I...it sort of became a habit. I always like you around"

"Call me Lassie...now I'm going to learn how to kill the Kobayashi Maru"

 

I heard there was some trouble Mr. Scott.... 

"Nothing I couldn't handle Sir"

"Well".... the Captain watches an angry Jaylah stomp towards Mr. Scott after the Kobayashi Maru test,"good luck Chief".


	2. Chapter 2

"I was HUMILIATED Scotty"

"Jayla...ssie. Lass. There is no shame in failing the Kobayashi Maru test...you are meant to fail it. The entire point of it is that you can face an unwinnable situation."

"There is nothing which is unwinnable"

"Tell that to Spock who watched his mother die, in his hands." "There was only one person to win it Lass...don't look at me like that. He won because he cheated."

"How?"

"He reconstructed the program so that he would win, no matter the scenario." 

"I like this plan...." 

"I doubt that, when you are trying to breathe a vacuum in space.... I know you want to know so I'll just tell you. It was our Captain. He cheated. He was the only person that succeeded in the Kobayashi Maru test. 

"He won an unwinnable test"

"No! He thought of himself before his crew. He won the test in a nice simulation where no one was killed. The reason no one was killed was because he rigged the whole thing. I trust our Captain, he is a good man and will do anything for us. But that is the truth. I read the report and watched the playback of your test, you were innovative and held fast until the end. I'm proud of you Ja...Lassie." 

They both knew her ankle was broken after the Kobayashi. She wouldn't admit it. Nor would he embarrass her by mentioning it. So she winced as they slowly walked along favoring her foot. 

Quietly in her ear, "You know Lass, in Scotland its a great honor to help one of your friends if they are in pain. Would you do me the honor of letting me show off? I know you are perfectly well, but for old times sake?" 

"Hrmm" "Help me Montgomery Scotty."

"Come on"...Montgomery Scott lifted Jayla and walked her throbbing foot right straight into Boothby, a gardener at Starfleet Academy. 

Jayla let out a little whimper. Boothby turned and saw what had happened. He said..."Excuse me Cadet, Chief Engineer. I'm terribly sorry." 

Seeing the look on the face of Jayla and Scott Boothby said..."Well! It looks like our Zebra is doing little Monty a favor!" Scott said, "Please don't Boothby" 

"Don't what? Tell your friend how homesick you were your first year, how proud you are to be an engineer, or that I told you how to use the remainder in your trans-warp theory equation?"

"What is a Zebra? I will not be mocked!"

Boothby continued..." Its a compliment Cadet. Scotty, you need to tell her about unicorns and zebras...magical creatures." 

"We need to go Boothby." The gardener nodded with a smile and glint in his eye at the two of them. 

I few hundred yards later...bump

"Ahhh, I asked you to help me Scotty"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Crash me into everything?"

Near to her quarters...having been carried by Scotty, Jaylah says...."you are good at putting up with burdens." 

Grunting at the 135lb lady alien he walks to her room and lays her down on the bed in her quarters. 

"Burdens no...the ones you love...always! Up you go!"

He was about to leave when Jaylah stopped him gently...."Montgomery Scotty....do you know what you just said?"

"No Lassie...what did I say?" 

"No matter, I'll tell you when the time is right."


End file.
